


Mr. and Mrs. Rossi

by Tvfanficgirl46



Series: Rossi Family [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family, Marriage, Pregnancy, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvfanficgirl46/pseuds/Tvfanficgirl46
Relationships: David Rossi/Fran Morgan
Series: Rossi Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568860





	1. Beging Of A New Chapter

It was a normal day in Virginia, normal in every way except Fran had a surprise for David Rossi. A surprise that would change this couple and family forever in a good way. You see Fran and David have been dating for six years and have been married for 10 years. David met Fran Morgan at a work party after Derick invited her and they fell in love. After dating for a long time David knew he wanted to marry Fran and so he asked for Derick's permission to marry his mother and Derick said yes but also threating him if he ever hurt her since then they have been married and going 10 years strong. The surprise was that Fran Rossi had found out that she was pregnant with David's child not only that but she found out that she pregnant with twins. They knew that they were both older and she already had three children from a previous marriage from her other husband who died a long time ago after he was killed in the line of duty and she always said to herself that she wouldn't get back into dating let alone married someone from law enforcement but she did and it was David. Her 3 children were now adults and getting ready to plan their own families. So to find out she was pregnant was a surprise but not really. See Fran and David Rossi decided that they were trying to see if they could get pregnant. Before they were married they had talked about having children even though she already had Derick, Sarah, and Desiree. She knew that when they were dating and talking that David had a son but died at birth and never got a chance to be a father for himself and he had no problem being a stepfather/bonus father to her older children but she knew she wanted to do this not just for herself but for him as well. David always wanted to be a father but after this, he always put on the back burner not knowing if he would ever find the right women and because of his work. But he would always think of his son James. 

Fran wonders if he would want to be a stepfather to her grown children even though they were adults now and not to mention Derick working in the BAU with David. It was weird to think of that but for Desiree and Sarah, there was no doubt. They fell in love with David and they could see how happy their mother was and how long it had been for her and she was finally at peace with everything. She loves making love to David and it's been so long since she's been with a man let alone David since he's been on a case. 

One night coming home from a case David Rossi had called his wife to let her know that they were on there way to a case in Huston, TX and it was a bad case. Fran had missed him and missed his kisses and more. This case involved married couples and that the unsub was hunting down the wives and having his way with them. It made im think of Fran and it had scared him and made him sick to think a man would do that to a woman. After a week they finally got him and knew that everything was ok because they got him and put him away. But he was exhausted and told her that they were coming home finally and that he loved her and would see her soon. Fran finally got off the phone with her husband and decided that she would surprise him with dinner and the news that she had, She also wanted to hold him, kiss him, and make love to him. David felt the same way for his wife when he got home and that's all he wanted to do. David felt that he needed his wife and that there was more to this then he let on talking to her on the phone. 

After a 4 hr flight, he arrived home putting his stuff away and laying his briefcase down only to walk into the kitchen to find his wife in a short tank top dress that was cut down to her knees and just the way he loved her in that. David walked over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing the inside of her neck before they turned to face each other and kissing each other on the lips before he moved down her neck." Hey baby," she said. Fran started to moan at the feeling of being kissed. "David, that feels wonderful but baby I need to turn off dinner and we need to eat before we do anything else. We need our strength or we could just skip that all together and go for it." David smiled at her and at the thought of that and liked the idea that. He then looked at his wife as she turned off the stove that was cooking their dinner and she turned back to him and he said: "I love and miss you lets make love and then come back for dinner." They both smiled and head off to their bedroom stripping each other of their clothes as they went up the steps. 

Once they made it up the steps David open their bedroom door and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on their bed, they continue to kiss each other and touching each other moaning at the feeling of his hands on her body. David reached behind her back and taking the clasp of her lacy bra and undoing it before throwing it across the room hearing her laugh at what he did and then took her breasts into his hands massaging them before he lowered his head down on the erect nipple that was just popping to be free. Taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. Hearing her moan at the feel set him off and he could feel his cock getting hard and raised. He was ready to cum right here and now at the feeling and he couldn't wait for her to move her hand on to his cock and stroke it let alone a squeeze. Fran was in heaven and she could wait to return the favor to him. Fran told David she wanted more and that she was ready for him to lay her on their bed and open her legs to eat her. She wanted Dave and she wanted him now. David did as she said and he lowers his head down her legs taking her clit into his mouth sucking and licking on it as she started to buck her hip up to his face. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down further. After a couple more she finally cummed at the feeling. Feeling the rush of her juices filling his mouth and she couldn't wait to taste herself on him. After she finally relaxes from this round. David came up and kissed her feeling her juices off his mouth on to hers. Moaning at the feeling and how well she tasted. 

David sat up and walked over to the nightstand there they kept the lube. He took the lube out and put someone his hands and on his cock as he climbs back on the bed and taking some more to Frans pussy before adding a couple more to his cock once again and then stroking himself before asking permission and pushing into Fran. She was still tight and he could feel how amazing she was at the feeling. Fran wrapped her legs around him as he continues to push in. The feeling was amazing and Fran started to moan at the feeling and wanted it hard and faster. She looked at David and said "Please baby harder and faster, I need you." she said. David pulled her legs from behind him and threw them over his shoulders. He wanted to be able to push further and harder into her and they knew that was the only way to get deeper pleasure. After a couple more rounds they could feel their release coming. David continues to push and bang her harder until they both came and Fran could feel his hot cum in her. They rolled over and kissed each other before they cleaned up and headed back downstairs to reheat dinner and then to eat dinner together. They finished up and talked about the day and about the case. Fran was thinking about telling him the news tonight but decided that the news would show itself in the next coming weeks. She knew that he needed her and she would always be there for him. They closed up the house finished the dishes and then head back to their bedroom and head to sleep.


	2. Date Night

Dave woke up first to the sunlight gazing through the bedroom window looking at the clock that said 7:45 am on a Saturday morning. He turned over to see his wife peacefully sleeping next to him o his chest He watched her chest rise and fall and he didn't want to wake her up but he had plans for her and them today. Dave turned over to his wife and kissed her. She opens her eyes and kissed him back. David responded with "Good morning Bella" and she responded back "Good morning handsome" they made out and continue to kiss. Dave pulled her on top of him and massaging her breasts taking the nipples into his mouth sucking them and giving her pleasure. Fran started moaning at the feeling and couldn't wait until she could give him pleasure bac. She wanted to suck on his cock and now. They made out and David pleasures her by sliding his hand down to her underwear and clit, He continues to massage it until she climaxed. 

They finished off their morning makeout and pleasure and Dave tells Fran that he has something plan for not only her but for them together as another date. He invites her to shower with him and she accepts. They have another love session and make-out session in the shower and after they finished cleaning each other off and finished in the shower they got out and dried each other off before heading back to their bedroom to get dress and pack up after Dave told her that they were going to be spending the weekend in the cabin and she loved it there including the lake that was there. The finished getting dressed and started packing when Dave's phone started ringing it was Hotchcalling. "Hey Hotch, what's up," Hotch said. "Hey Dave, I just wanted to let you know Cruze has decided to let us have 2 weeks off because of our last case". Hotch said. Dave smiles and says "Thanks Hotch" Fran knows somethings up because she saw dave smiles and Dave hangs up the call with Hotch. 

Fran asked Dave what that call was about. "Worried that he had another case but from the looks of that smile, she knew that it wasn't a case call and that they didn't have to leave for a case." "No," said Dave "were all good. That was Hotch he called to tell the team and me that Director Cruze had given them 2 weeks of vacation time because of the case we worked on last week." She looked up at him and smiled kissing him saying how much she can't wait to spend these 2 weeks with him. They finished packing and got Mudgie their dog ready with everything ready. 

Mudgie was Daves dog who fell in love with Fan and it was the same with Fran she loved the dog as well. They loaded up the car and Mudgie before closing and locking up the house before heading to the cabin. They talked about the case more from last week and other stuff in their life on the way to the cabin since it was going to be at least 2 to 3 hrs before they got to the cabin. They finally arrived and Dave told Fran to stay in the car and that he would come to get her after he unloaded the car. He finished and then walked over to her car door and opening it and taking Fran's hand and helped her out of the car before picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the cabin. He put her down and then kissed her they finished unpacking all the stuff before he carried her down to their room and started to undress each other. Dave started to unzip her dress and letting it drop to the floor. After he started to undress as Fran undid her bra and underwear. Finally, they were both naked and Dave had her laying on the bed taking in all of her. He started to kiss her again and taking her into his mouth and lowering himself on her. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking it before releasing it and sliding down where he would push his face in between her legs and inhaling her scent and licking her clit and taking it into his mouth. Fran took her hands and rubbed them through his hair as he brought her pleasure. After a couple of rounds they finally both had their release. They freshen themself up and got dressed again before they both headed down to the lake with Mudgie and have their romantic lunch. They had a wonderful 2 weeks at the cabin with lots of fun and sex before it was time to head home and get ready for the workweek. They decided to leave 2 days on the 2nd week that way they were getting used to home giving them time to unpack and do laundry and other things that needed to be done before the workweek. 

The next week after being on that wonderful 2-week vacation with Dave. Fran started to feel sick and Dave and her daughters who came to visit before moving to DC just 1-year prior started to see changes in Fran with her being sick. Fran thought she might have gotten the flu or something similar. She was always tired, nauseous which included the fact she couldn't eat pretty much anything without feeling like she was going to get sick, and couldn't eat. After a couple of weeks or in this case days Dave told her to go to the doctors to see what's wrong. Fran wasn't sure what was going on she thought she could be pregnant but she was a nurse and she worked in a DC hospital and she knew that the flu was going around and a couple of nurses were out sick because of it. She decided after 4 more days that she would take David's advice and go. She made the appointment and 2 days later arrived at the doctor. They talked and Fran told her what was going on and some of the possibilities that it could be. They finished and decided to do some test and an ultrasound. After the tests where done, the doctor came back with the blood results and the rest of the tests the doctor said: "Congrats Fran, you're pregnant and going to be a mother again." Fran was sort of in a shock because of their ages but she and Dave had talked about having a child together for a long time. They both knew that there would be high risks of they got pregnant and that they would come to that when the time came. Her doctor to her to go to see a high-risk OBGYN and gave her a recommendation of who she should see and Fran said ok and that she would set up and appointment with her. They finished talking and said there goodbyes. As Fran was walking back to her car and getting in she was thinking about how to tell Dave and her children that they were pregnant and that they were getting more siblings and also the team. The team was family to her as well and she wanted to tell them all. She also knew Garcia would want to by everything for this child.


	3. Finding Out Fran is Pregnant

Fran arrived home after going to the pharmacy to pick up prenatal vitamins, a pregnancy test which she would take and then put the blood work results and ultrasound pic together and other stuff that she needed. She had found a way to stash all of this away so David couldn't find it until it was time to announce everything. The team would find out soon too since they were always over their house. She hatched a plan to tell not only Dave but the team as well. She knew she couldn't hold out long with the pregnancy. She decided that she would bring everyone together for dinner which included David, her children, and the whole team and their families. This would take place tomorrow night. 

Dave called Fran to find out what was going on after finding out while on a case that she was going to the doctors. Fran picked up the phone and answer it was Dave calling 'Hi handsome" she responded and Dave answer back "Hey Bella" how did the doctors go. She responded "It went great. There is no need for concern since the doctor told her that everything looked good that it wasn't the flu." Dave responded back with "Why were you having all these symptoms if nothing was wrong with you." Fran said back with a smile "Babe I wanted to get everyone together tomorrow night. I have a surprise for you and the rest of the group. David said "Ok." Fran tells Dave that she loves him and they end the call. 

Today was the day to not only tell him but the group. She really wanted to tell him before everyone else and then tell the rest of the group that night but we all knew that it would be hard to keep it together especially with the kids and with Dereck. Before Dave came home he told the team that Fran wanted them all to come over tonight for dinner and to hang out also to bring their families. They all agree and then he left and drove home to get ready and to see his wife. While Fran waited for Dave to arrive she changed her mind the last minute to tell dave before everyone else because she could wait to tell him and she had already found a way to share the news to both just him and the group later tonight. Fran got a box and put the test results folded the paper with the ultrasound inside it and then put the 2 pregnancy sticks in there on top of that with a onesie that says FBI in training coming soon folded on top of all the stuff. The box was sitting on the dining room table in plain sight for Dave to see. 

Fran could hear the car pulling into our driveway and she heard the car turn off and him getting out of it and shutting the door walking up to the front of the door and opening it. Fran was standing there waiting to give him a kiss and talk about their day. David put his gun away and his keys on the bowl in the foyer then placing his briefcase in front of the door. Fran gave him a kiss and told him that she had a present for him and that she wanted to give it to him later that night but couldn't and needed to give it to him now and to follow her into the dining room where the box was sitting on the table. "What is this Bella?" he said. "Just open it," Fran said, David opens it and he had tears and shock to his eyes when he saw the onesie and the rest of the stuff inside the box. "Really babe, are you really pregnant. We have a baby," he said. Fran looked at him with tears in her eyes this was what the always wanted and they couldn't wait to tell the rest. "Yes baby, we are going to have a baby," she said. They kissed each other with passion. When they finally broke Dave asked Fran "How long?" he said Fran looked at him and said "I just found out yesterday" 'I'm about 3 weeks along so I think we can say this happens during the 2 weeks when we were at the cabin." she said. They kissed again and then David thanked her for making him a father and got down on his knees and touch her belly and kissing it saying "Hi baby, I'm your daddy your momma and I can't wait to meet you. And that we love you so much." Fran had tears in her eyes as he was talking to their child. He was already an amazing stepfather to her grown children and she knew that he would with this child. They finish getting ready for tonight to tell the team. They were both ecstatic and couldn't wait until tonight.

Later that night everyone arrived and they were getting ready to tell everyone Derick and his sisters couldn't wait to hear what their mom had to say and by the looks, she looked to feel better and their stepfather was smiling as well. Once everyone finished dinner they headed to the living room where they are sat down before Fran and Dave gave their announcement. "Can I have your attention?" they said together. They all quieted down. The reason why I brought you guys all over here with your families is that you are our family and he has announcement our announcement is that David and I are expecting and that we are pregnant. I found out 3 days ago after not feeling good after our 2 weeks vacation that the team had. They both had smiles and everyone clapped. The people who were more surprised was Dave's bonus children Derick, Desiree, and Sara. They were so happy to be getting another sibling. They were also happy for them. After a couple more hours of celebrations hugs and congrats, it was time to end the night. Everyone left and it was time for bed for them. It had been a long day and night. 

A couple of weeks later Fran was now 22 weeks pregnant and now the morning sickness had ended and she was feeling better and had more energy than before. Dave had gotten called back for a case this time in Tampa, FL and was not able to make it to their first ultrasound appointment. He was disappointed and Fran understand with everything but she reassured him that she would let him know everything and get plenty of pics of the baby. They told each other they loved each other and to tell him to be safe and they hung up. Fran invited one of her friends to come with her to her appointment they bother arrived and waited to be called back once they called back they began with the ultrasound they were looking when her doctor said: "Oh, wow." Fran asked, " what's wrong." "Nothing is wrong honey, it's just that it looks like you are having twins." She says. With tears in her eyes, she was shocked and she couldn't wait to tell David and her older children. They weren't able to find out what they were having for another 3 to 4 weeks but she couldn't wait she was hoping that they would have one of each. She didn't know what Dave wanted but they both knew that they really didn't care as long as they were happy and healthy. She couldn't wait to tell David and she got into her car and turned it on her phone started ringing. She looked at it and it said Dave on it. "Hey Bella," he said. She responded with "Hey handsome." Dave told her how the case was and that they should be finishing up in a few days and that he couldn't get back to be with her and the baby. They talked about the appointment and how well it went and how she got tons of pictures to show him including another gift for him. That she missed him and couldn't wait to hold him and kiss him. She didn't mention to him that they were having twins only the fact that everything looked good on the ultrasound and with the baby with heart rate and growth. Dave told her that he and the team would either be back tomorrow or the next day since everything was doing well. They finished up the call told each other they love them and for him to be safe and ended the call. She smiled knowing that he had no idea and that she could wait to go home and set up the surprise for him which including 2 more onesies that said things 1 and 2 on them with the picture of the babies. 

The next day Dave called her and said that they were coming home and that they would get in that night. She was so excited and that she couldn't wait to tell him. She had planned on telling the kids as well and the team that night as well they decided to show up at 7 since they were landing around 6 pm. They arrived and all got together. She kissed Dave and told him how much she loved him and missed him and he kissed her belly and getting a response from the baby. She brought Dave upfront with her to tell everyone and she looked at David and said "The other day when I had my checkup for the baby, the doctor found out something interesting David why don't you open the box that's sitting right next to you." she said. David did and was surprised with everyone else that 2 onesies were pulled out that said thing 1 and thing 2 on them and then saw the ultrasound. "Really, Fran, we are having two babies." "Yes, handsome we are." they both cried and everyone clapped again and hugged each other including there grown children. This was going to be an interesting pregnancy. David lean down to her stomach again and started talking to the babies. It was a Kodiak moment there for everyone. 

As the weeks and months moved along so did the hormones and the cravings and more. One day she was a mess crying and upset the next she was stripping her clothes off for David and was horny. David loved that side of her. Tonight was the night she was feeling extra horny and wanted Dave after everyone left. They headed to bed and started stripping each other clothes off and could wait to tackle each other and start making love he loves to see her carry his children and this was a huge turn-on for him. They made passionate love that night Dave touch her in all the right places to make her cum and she did the same back at him. After a couple more rounds of touches and more they finished and finally cleaned up and went to bed.


End file.
